Let Me Be Your Strength
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete: Hound is comforting Mirage when he is down and finally says those three little words that will make their relationship blossom. Now with epilogue. Chapters 1 and 3 are T, and 2 is M  and sticky . The epilogue is a bit of pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is going to be a two-shot. I've read a few Mirage/Hound fics, but I was surprised there wasn't as many as I expected there to be. So this first chapter will be T rated, the next will be a nice, sticky M. SO YOU ARE FORWARNED! Just to clarify, they are on Earth in this. You all know my disclaimers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Let me be your strength – A MirageHound fic.**

* * *

><p>Entering his partners quarters, the green tracker was surprised to find that the room was pitch dark. Hound frowned. Mirage had called him here, from his patrol in the city, saying that he <em>needed<em> him here. Shuttering his optics and focusing on his other senses, Hound let the darkness guide him. He picked up the low hum of Mirage's systems. That brought Hound some relief. If the electro disrupter to make Mirage invisible was on, then it would be virtually impossible to track him by sound. Shuffling into the pitch darkness, the green mech let the slight sounds and his familiarity of Mirage's rooms lead him.

He finally sat down in Mirage's berth, right next to where Mirage was curled up.

Reaching for the noble's shoulder, Hound asked quietly, "Raj? Why are the lights off?"

"Please don't laugh at me if I turn them on," Mirage smooth tenor cut through the darkness, unusually wobbly. Hound's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. He had _never_ heard the mech like this before.

"No Raj, I couldn't laugh at you…well, not unless you were painted neon pink I think," Hound teased lightly, and was rewarded with a watery chuckle from the noble curled in on himself on the berth.

Slowly, the lights dimmed on, only at half-light, and Hound saw why Mirage was feeling scared and ashamed of his reaction. The handsome blue mech was crying, coolant tears streaking slowly out of those bright, golden optics which had finally unshuttered. And no one, not even Hound (who had been dating the noble for the past 3 months), had ever heard or seen the proud spy cry before, never in the history of the Autobots. Stroking Mirage's shoulder comfortingly, the tracker asked softly, "Raj? What happened? Please talk to me." He kept his tone smooth, trying to be as soothing as he could. He couldn't fathom why the spy would think that he would laugh at the tears.

Mirage seemed to be a little relieved that Hound wasn't laughing, but he didn't relax from his tight foetal position. "It's nothing…you'll think it's silly," he mumbled.

Hound frowned, before reaching down to envelop the noble in his arms and pull him up gently to a sitting position, laying a soft kiss on the spy's helm. As Mirage curled up to his chest, Hound asked again. "It won't be silly if it's coming from you, Raj. Please tell me?"

Blinking out a few more tears, Mirage mustered up his courage and spoke. "I miss Cybertron…I miss my old life. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I wish this war had never happened…it's just…too much sometimes! I…I…went on a mission to the Decepticon base yesterday and tried to get some files. I was discovered by a mech and in the fight I offlined him. He didn't raise the alarm…but I just stood there, staring at him, as the energon ran out of his body. I don't want to hurt mechs anymore Hound. I feel like a monster and I don't want to have to look at my hands and see mech blood on them in my mind. I want to forget," he paused and locked his optics with Hounds and continued, "I want to be like you. I want to focus on all the beauty Earth has to offer me. I want to see the beauty that you see in me: I feel like a monster, how can you possibly like me? I want to see what you see, the rivers, the clouds, the grass, the trees, the joy of a rainbow…I want to see it all, to absolve myself of what I've done!"

Hound cuddled Mirage closer and whispered to him, "Let me be your strength Raj. Let me…let me catch you when you fall, let me be your rock, the lighthouse to guide your way." Mirage let out a hiccupping sob and nuzzled into the green chestplates, tears smearing on his face and on Hounds chestplates.

Hound went on sadly, "I'm no angel either Raj…I've deactivated a few mechs myself. I know…it's the worst feeling in the world."

"But how do you manage to continue to see the beauty in front of you? I just…can't seem to do it!" the spy sobbed, breaking down completely for the first time since the Towers had fallen.

Putting a finger under Mirage's chin, Hound tilted his head up and gave him a small smile. "Because I actively look for it to remind me there is so much to live for, so much of a brighter day that I'm fighting for. If there is one good thing for me that has come out of this war, it's meeting you, Raj. Falling for you – I never thought that I would fall in love with a noble but-"

"You love me?" Mirage blurted, golden optics widening in surprise. They had only dated for three months! How…how could Hound love him?

Still smiling in that caring way of his, the tracker replied, "Mirage, I think I loved you from our first date. You are handsome and beautiful, talented, and for all your aloofness, you are tender and loving at spark. I see you in here," he laid a hand over Mirage's chestplate where he could feel the pulse of his spark, "not what you show to everyone else."

A wash of warm feelings surrounded his spark, and drying his tears, Mirage smiled at the mech who loved him and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't their first, but this was the most tender, emotional kiss they had ever shared. Mirage's hands had slid to wrap around Hound's neck, while Hound's own slightly roughened hands cupped his faceplates, stroking his cheekseam's tenderly. Mirage gently nipped at Hounds lower lip, and the green mech gave him enterance, lovingly stroking his glossa against the spy's, making sure to map out his mouth tenderly.

Mirage pressed closer, gathering his strength from the comfort Hound gave. Part of him nagged that he was weak, that he shouldn't be so dependent, but the major side of him shoved that thought down. It was not weakness to have someone who loved you to care for you, it was not weak to show your vulnerable side to those who cared.

They separated, gazing into each other's optics, before Hound moved forward to kiss every tear track left on the nobles smooth faceplate while his hands stroked his helm vents and Mirage's spoiler.

With a gasp, Mirage leaned forward and, before he could lose his nerve, he whispered in Hound's audio, "Hound…I want you…to make love to me."

Hound leaned back a bit, concern etched in his expression. "Mirage…are you sure? I don't want you to regret-"

"I will never regret it. You love me. I trust you…I…I think I love you…and I want our first time together to be right here, right now," Mirage confirmed, vocal tone carrying his resolve. He wanted this, more than anything.

Frowning a little, Hound sighed and joked, "Well, this totally blows the plans of having a romantic dinner by candlelight before retiring to the berth." They both laughed softly at that. Mirage reached up and stroked Hounds own cheek.

"You're so good to me. Every date, every meeting, you're so caring and wonderful. I want us to do this. The setting may not have the best timing but…well…does it matter if we are both in love?"

Shaking his helm, the green bot stroked his own hand over the blue mechs helm and said seriously, "No it doesn't. But if it doesn't feel right, tell me to stop right away. I love you too much to hurt you Raj." Mirage nodded, and drew Hound in for another kiss, arms winding their way around his lover's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned up the top, this is a two-shot, and the next chapter will be the making love chapter. I hope Mirage didn't seem too much like a dishcloth, but I tried to make it a set up to comforting sex/interfacing. So…sticky coming up next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The sticky continuation ^^. And yes, Mirage has a thing for Hound's neck. You all know my disclaimers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Let me be your strength – chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Somehow, during their tender kissing, Hound had ended up being pressed back to the berth by Mirage, who was on top of him, lips connected to his and gently stroking his hologram generator. By no means were his own hands idle though. One was softly running across Mirage's back, softly stroking the spoiler and some sensitive clusters of sensors in the spy's lower back, while the other hand cupped Mirage's helm, pressing their helms together in the ultimate display of affection. With a soft moan, Mirage detached and laid his helm in the juncture of Hounds neck, deeply inhaling the scent that was uniquely Hound. The faint scent of oil overlapped with freshwater and grass. He could inhale the scent forever.<p>

Hound kissed along the top of his lovers helm, encouraging him without words to do what felt comfortable.

Mirage took the hint and pressed soft butterfly kisses on the strong jaw in front of him, working down to the base of the neck where the cabling and the tubing was thicker and laying more kisses there. The blue mech alternated, going from kisses to teasing, kittenish licks and softly scraping his denta up and down the tubing. Hound let out a gasp at the sensations, sensor net coming alive with pleasure.

"You're so handsome, Hound," Mirage whispered to him.

Smirking, Hound whispered back, "And you are gorgeous Raj."

Warm hands came to rest on a smooth plated aft and began to rub slowly in little circles, making sure that the noble would feel prepared and cared for in anticipation of their…activities. "Feel good?" the tracker asked ,and received a nod in return. The green mech took his time with the sensual massage, using his hands to map out the slight curve, the faint seams in the metal of Mirage's aft. Hound felt beyond privileged to be with Mirage. Noble's were finely made, and most didn't ever mingle with the more common mechs of Cybertron and it was forbidden to love a mech or femme who wasn't (in some way) a noble. Hound thanked Primus that Mirage was with him. His rougher hands moved a little higher, returning to the smooth backplates. Mirage's plating was so smooth and clean.

Mirage had continued his little exploration of Hound's neck, which he was convinced was the best place to rest his head in the universe, but had also started on his chestplates, but moaning slightly at the lovely massage that Hound was bestowing on him. Running his fingers across the Jeep grill, the spy trailed his glossa down to a headlight and circled it, eliciting a hiss from his green plated lover.

"Nnngh, now _that_ feels nice," murmured Hound appreciatively.

"I try," Mirage teased softly, already beginning to feel lighter in spark just by the look of love shining out of Hound's optics.

Hound revved his engine, letting the vibrations die out slowly and sending them reverberating through Mirage's frame, causing a chain reaction to send shivers up the spy's back strut. In response, the blue mech licked hard at a headlight, circling it slowly. Sneaky blue hands crept down to where Hound's interface panel rested, before bypassing it and going down to stroke up his thighs instead. Hound let out a garbled fizzle of static at the move before he frowned.

"I can't reach the parts I want to explore properly on you if you are moving down," complained Hound. This was supposed to be about Mirage, not him.

"But I'm having fun down here," smirked Mirage, loving the frustrated expression on the other mechs faceplates.

Hound let out a frustrated sigh and hoisted Mirage up so he was straddling his chestplates. "Wha-?" Mirage yelped, before looking down into the smirking faceplates of his to-be lover.

"Now that's _much_ better," Hound purred, running his hands up and down his thighs. It was Mirage's turn to let out a sigh, but not of frustration, but of content. Hound's hands were nice and warm on his frame, and although they were a little rough in texture, they made Hound feel more tangible and down to Earth, like an anchor. Hound could feel the little sensor nodes in the junctures of Mirage's knees, and he playfully stroked them, making Mirage – unbelievably – giggle.

"S-sorry," Mirage explained, blushing slightly from his un-noble like giggling, "those nodes are ticklish."

Hound just smiled and trailed his hands down further, running his fingers down the strong, taut cables of the spy's calves, before repeating the process on the thighs, trailing his fingers up to the equally taut abdominal cables under the plating. His fingertips brushed several sensor clusters, making Mirage let out little moans of pleasure. Mirage's hands were resting on his chestplates, still playing with the headlights in tender caresses. The tracker let out a sly grin as he heard cooling fans kick on and felt Mirage's codpiece heat up. His own interfacing equipment was begging to be let free, but he ignored the urge, content just to caress and touch Mirage for now.

Mirage reached his hands up and began to explore Hound's faceplates as intricately and tenderly as Hound was caressing his legs and abdomen. It displayed the depth of trust that Hound had in Mirage, for he was letting Mirage trace around his optics, down his nasal ridge, across his lips and around his jaw. The touches were feather light, and as the finger came across his lips again, Hound kissed it.

With a few soft clicks, Mirage trailed his fingers back to his hips to slide open his interface panel, spike housing and valve bared for Hound to see.

Taking in the sight, Hound whistled lowly. "What beautiful circuitry, Raj," he whispered. Mirage's faceplates heated up again at the comment. He had interfaced before, but before this he hadn't for so long, and all his insecurities from when he was untouched came back in front of this mech that he could lower his guard around. "So…it's not weird looking then?"

For the metal around the spike housing and valve was not silvery or grey metal like most mechs. He had been sparked a noble. He had a noble frame. His creators had spared no expense on his frame and they had chosen to give him gold plating for around his spike and valve. His spike was even composed of the golden metal.

Hound shook his head. "No, Raj. Different yes, but never weird or wrong. It's beautiful…you're beautiful." As he said this, his hands had gone from innocent touches to more sensual ones, creeping towards the bared interface equipment.

Mirage let out a long hiss of pleasure as Hound drew a figure eight over the components, teasing the sensitive wiring that lay beneath and peeked out behind the plating. He vented harshly, trying to cool down as Hound moved that same finger over the entrance of his valve, which by now was slicked with lubricant in preparation. Hound looked up at Mirage's wide, pleasured golden optics as he slid the digit, inch by torturously slow inch, into the valve. The green mech couldn't believe how hard the valve was clenching around his finger, as if it was his spike, and soothed with soft tones. "Shh, easy, I know you want me but relax," he whispered.

Mirage nodded and forced himself to relax. It was difficult, but manageable, especially since he hadn't touched his valve in a while. He relaxed his valve walls, and was rewarded with Hound manipulating his finger within his valve, rubbing softly along the sensitive walls and brushing against the many sensor nodes nestled within the warm wetness.

With a gasping sigh, Mirage tiled his helm back towards the ceiling, letting the pleasurable sensations wash over him in their entirety.

Seeing Mirage relax and begin to truly enjoy his ministrations, Hound grinned and shimmied down on the berth so that his mouth was directly under Mirage's valve and opened his mouth to catch the small droplets of lubricant that were leaking out with each thrust of his finger. The taste was electrically tangy, but not bitterly so, and was just so Mirage. With a low moan, Mirage pitched forward to put his hands above Hound helm, grinding down onto the finger. He gasped again Hound leaned up to kiss the sensor bud at the top of the valve.

"Hound, please!" Mirage begged.

Sliding another finger in and spreading them as far as they could go, the tracker was satisfied with the low keen falling from the noble's lips. The delicious friction between his fingers and valve walls caused Hound to groan at the sensations at his fingertips. He lapped at the entrance to the valve where his fingers were pushing in and out, preparing a keening Mirage for something much bigger and more satisfying than those fingers.

With a hum, Hound withdrew his fingers, and moved back up so that his lover was straddling his hips now, lubricant dripping onto his painfully closed panel.

Their optics sought each other, sapphire to gold. They held the gaze as Hound let his panel slide open and his spike come free, engorging itself to stand straight in the air, brushing up against Mirage's splayed thighs. Hound didn't thrust up straight away. He wanted Mirage to control their first spike to valve contact and he settled back into the berth more, smiling encouragingly at the noble.

Reaching his hands down, Mirage glanced down to the well-proportioned, thick spike. The flared tip had a bead of fluid slowly tricking down the length, and Mirage leaned down to circle the slit in the tip with his thumb, making Hound groan, and slowly pumped the spike a few times, marvelling in the feel, the size and the shape. Rising up on his knees and holding the spike steady, Mirage refocused his gaze on the other mechs, and sank down upon the spike just as slowly as Hound had penetrated him earlier with his finger.

They both moaned at the intimate contact, and as Mirage sank down so that the spike was fully seated in his valve, Hound breathed out, "Oh Raj, I love you."

Mirage smiled happily at Hound, enjoying the feeling of being loved and not having to always have to remain stoic and emotionally guarded all the time. With Hound, he could just _be_. They rocked their hips in tandem, setting up an easy rhythm, causing Mirage to lean down so that his helm was once again buried in the crook of Hound's neck. Their bodies rubbed together, and there was the sound of cooling vents and the slight clang of metal as their hips met with each gentle rocking thrust, accompanied with the sound of Hound's spike sliding in and out of Mirage's slick, wanting valve.

Ducking his head lightly, Hound drew Mirage into another kiss, feeling for his hands and grasping the cool blue hands with his own black ones. They were now almost completely connected: by their interfacing equipment, lips, hands and frames, all moving as one in one delicious session of interfacing.

They moaned and keened into their shared kiss, glossae caressing as Hound's easy, slow, even thrusts triggered pleasurable data in Mirage's clenching valve. Their systems were slowly working up to overload, bit by bit, and the heat in their frames was rising. Lubricant began to spatter over their pelvic plating with every out thrust of the spike into that golden coloured valve. Hound was the first to break off and give a guttural groan while rocking his hips in deeper, loving the tightness around his spike. It was so perfect, it was feeling so _right_ to be connected to Mirage like this. His stopped mid-rock and swivelled his hips, before continuing, getting a whimper from Mirage, who's faceplates were now stained pink with 'blushing' energon. Mirage's optics were half-lidded, and he was panting and whining into the cabling of his neck.

The spy was lost in the building pleasure. Any deeper and the spike would hit his sweet spot at the top of his valve, and it would make him come as soon as it was hit. Hound's spike was stretching him, but it was relaxed and enjoyable, not painful in any way, and it made Mirage fantasize of interfacing with Hound next time, imagining the spike being not so gentle and pounding into him. He shivered in pleasure at the thought and grinded down harder.

"Hound…I…I love you too," Mirage panted.

Hound's optics widened and his hips jerked up faster then he wanted them to, hitting Mirage's sweet spot dead on.

"Ah! HOUND! NNNgggggghhhhhhh," Mirage keened, trembling in overload, clutching at Hound's hands desperately with his own. His overload triggered Hound own, as the tracker cried out, "Oh yes Mirage…!"

Hound's spike released the transfluid in three spurts, making the tight channel even more slick and hot than it was. He thrashed his helm slightly and Mirage nuzzled into his neck cables, soothing his reaction. They cooled down from the high, fans working hard and themselves panting to release spurts of hot air. Mirage was content to keep laying on his lover, keeping the now limp spike within his sated valve. Finally disentangling their hands, Hound placed a chaste kiss on Mirage's mouth and ran his hands back over the spy's back in the same soothing motions he had employed before.

"You really let go," he whispered.

"You told me you would be my strength. I trust you like no other Hound. No other mech will ever see me like this but you," said Mirage, shuttering his optics contentedly.

"I will be your strength. I want to give you the world, the universe! Raj. I want to give you everything…I don't know how I love you or why, or why it is so strong that I say this, but I do. I…one day, if we our relationship continues to be as good as it is now…I want to bond with you…and if you and Primus willing, have us a sparkling or two," Hound said, hoping that Mirage wouldn't reject the idea. After all, to be talking of such serious things after their first interface together…

"Promise?"

Mirage's optics were back to full light now, staring at him with golden determination, and a touch of fear (Hound imagined it was his same fear of being rejected).

"I promise."

They sealed it with another tender, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like! I can't believe how long I stretched this on for! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to see if I did the whole 'tender sex' thing right. By the way…I might make a third chapter for this! *Baby/Sparkling makes three ;)***


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

**A/N: Well, I thought, what the hell…make an epilogue. The name for the sparkling comes from my second cousins (Look up Midnight De Levella. Don't look at any stories but her Transformer ones, cos – yes, she knows I says this, she's not offended – her earlier stories need a bit of work to them) story '**_**Of femmes and sparklings'**_** and it's for a couple who hasn't got together yet. She let me use the name because it derives from the word 'King' in Greek. So…you know all my disclaimers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Let me be your strength: Epilogue.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hound kept his promise.<p>

The war was over. Had been over for two years. When all the Transformers had gone back to Cybertron, they had set the planet's rotation to copy Earth's, as their systems had gradually adapted to the Earth framework of time. The Autobots had won the war in one final last battle until Megatron had surrendered, and a treaty was now in place to make sure a war of that kind would never happen again. The Decepticons now lived in relative peace with the Autobots, and the Neutrals had come from the last vestiges of safety from the surrounding solar systems to help rebuild Cybertron. It hadn't taken too long, with the amount of technology available and with almost all the remaining Cybertronian's helping. Now the metalloid planet was better than its former glory. In addition to most of the cities being re-built (the exception being Kaon, the original Decepticon city), there were two space bridges that led to Earth, where a small group of Cybertronians stayed to help the human race, and one other led to Earth's moon, where there was a bigger base. Even the Cybertronian moons were back!

Optimus Prime had decided to re-instate a council, but this time he set up severe rules and regulations for ruling the planet so corruption of the kind that would cause rebellion by the less-fortunate of mechs would not be founded. His role as Prime was not to rule, but to look after the well-being of every bot on Cybertron, and he would work with the Council to secure this objective.

Caste systems were abolished. There would be no slaves, nor any nobles. And although there was still slight inequality, it was balanced by various programs set up to get struggling bots back on their pedes. It wasn't perfect, but it was very far from what Cybertron had been like in the past.

...

And when the planet had been re-built and complete…Hound had asked Mirage to live with him and bond with him, to fulfil part of the promise he had made on the night of their first interface.

They had bought a house in a new city called Metalhex, which was built right over where the Towers, Mirage's old home, had been. It was more towards the outskirts of the new city, and was a nice block of land. After furnishing and making the house liveable, the couple had 'christened' it on their first night of living in it by a long bout of interfacing and by bonding together.

One year later, Atreus was sparked and came into existence.

Hound had surprisingly been the carrier, while Mirage was the proud creator. They had named their sparkling because it derived from the word 'King' in a human language. Mirage had approved it, saying that it was a name worthy of a noble bloodline. Atreus himself was a little blue mech who looked almost exactly like Mirage, except he had blue optics and Hound's helm shape. His pedes and little hands were black like Hound's as well, and he had green bands on his wrists. He is the centre of Hound and Mirage's world.

And ever since their bonding, the couple had become stronger than ever. Love had built up between them like an unstoppable force of nature. Hound had kept his promise and had supported Mirage during the war and the aftermath, helping them both to cope.

It is now Atreus's first-sparked day. Mirage is in their garden in their backyard, little Atreus on his shoulders.

"Daddy…what are those ones?" squeaked Atreus. His vocaliser had yet another year before it stopped squeaking every now and then.

Mirage stopped at a rose bush, leaning down to pluck a full blooming red rose and held it up so Atreus could grasp it with his little fingers. The former spy smiled at his son's awestruck look and said, "This is known as a rose. Papa went to Earth and got it yesterday. We had to extend the dirt pit so it would survive." Hound had been reluctant to leave Earth's nature behind, so Mirage had built a wide pit in their backyard so Hound could grow Earth plants next to their crystal garden as he wished. They had carted the dirt from Earth, as well as many plants.

Atreus held the rose up to his little nasal ridge and sniffed it with his developing olfactory sensors. "Pretty and soft," he purred, rubbing his nose in the petals.

"Careful sweetspark, don't want to damage it."

Hound came into the garden from the back kitchen where he had finished making some soft centred energon goodies. He had a wide smile on his face as he watched his bondmate and their adorable creation, and carried three goodies for them to eat.

"Papa!" Atreus cried out happily, offering the rose to his carrier and wiggled excitedly when he saw the fresh, warm energon goodies.

"Thank you Atreus," Hound said, taking the small (to him) flower in his hand and placed it on the ground before offering a goodie to Atreus. The sparkling grabbed it eagerly and said "Thank you Papa," after a warning from Mirage about his manners. He crewed the goodie contentedly as his creators ate their own, sharing a loving look over his small helm.

"You're a good sparkling Atreus," murmured Mirage, smiling up at him, and Atreus squealed and giggled excitedly as Hound got him down off Mirage's soldiers and tickled him. They all laughed together as Hound continued to tickle him with both his fingers and by gusting hot air over the sensitive sparkling belly.

"Atreus," Mirage said when the tickle-fest was over. The sparkling turned his wide blue optics to his creator. "Yes Daddy?"

Hound and Mirage shared another look of love before Mirage nuzzled Atreus's nose gently and said, "How do you feel about being a big brother in three months?"

The happy squeals of a sparkling getting his sparkday wish echoed around the neighbourhood, accompanied by the loving laughter of his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I thought I should do something really fluffy.**


End file.
